The invention relates to a roof assembly for a convertible vehicle in which the roof assembly includes a roof shell, which can be shifted into an open position.
In the case of a known convertible vehicle of this type (German patent 38 16 060 C2), a roof shell, which runs essentially horizontally in the roof contour, is provided between a front windshield frame and a rear roof region as a single component covering the interior of the vehicle in the closed position. The roof shell must be loosened by hand from the closed position and then laid down as an individual part, so that the opening process and the closing process for this roof construction overall are costly and not very user friendly.